Don’t Even Blink / Chez Platypus
Thanks to Stacy’s advice, Candace tries to figure out how Phineas and Ferb’s crazy creations disappear every time before their Mom sees it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates an Invisible Ray to make the Fireside Girls invisible when they come knocking to sell him cupcakes. Phineas and Ferb open Chez Platypus, which becomes the trendiest restaurant in town. Jeremy asks Candace out on a date to the restaurant. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes on another date from his online dating service, and vows to destroy all love in the Tri-State Area if the date doesn’t go well. Summary The day begins with Candace scheming to bust Phineas and Ferb, but Stacy says that she is focusing too much on the boys, and that if she took her mom to the place where the invention goes, she could bring her mom there therefore busting them more easily. They ask Phineas and Ferb to build a “big and obvious” invention, so that they can watch it. Agent P then appears behind Candace and Stacy while they’re watching the invention, and sneaks over to a lair entrance which then pops out of the ground in the form of a box-elevator with many Casino style lights, decorations and sounds, but luckily the girls were watching the ride so intently that they do not see or hear the box, and Perry is able to get to his lair unnoticed. Major Monogram then tells Perry that he made the entrance that way so as to help get him in the mood for his upcoming trip to Las Vegas. He then says that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is making an invisibility ray, and sends Perry to stop him. Meanwhile Phineas and Ferb invite Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet to help watch the ride with them. Perry then arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, enters the building, and gets trapped in an invisible cage containing an invisible tin cup to occupy Perry while trapped in it. Doofenshmirtz then shows him the Invisinator, a ray that could cause objects to become invisible, which he plans to use on the Fireside Girls when they come to sell him cupcakes or raffle tickets. He tells Perry that he was annoyed that when he left his shades up, they could see that he was home, so he couldn’t just ignore them and pretend he wasn’t home, and they would make big pleading eyes that make him feel guilty, so, rather than shooting himself with the ray so they don’t see him, he decides to shoot the girls with it so that he won’t have to look at them. Perry begins to file at the bars of his cage with an invisible file, so Doofenshmirtz is driven to release his invisible tiger, but instead of attacking Perry, it attacks Doofenshmirtz. He manages to drive the tiger back through the trapdoor, and closes the door. But Perry, it seemed, had already escaped. Perry, swinging on a rope, kicks Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz rolls through the invisibility ray, leaving him completely invisible. Doofenshmirtz thinks Perry will be unable to find him, and doesn’t refrain from telling Perry so. This, however, allows Perry to locate him, and Perry gives him a series of kicks and punches, making him to roll back through the invisibility ray, causing him to become visible again. Doofenshmirtz remarks that he didn’t know that it could do so. Perry then throws a chair through the ray, at Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Candace realizes that the rides usually only disappear after the kids are done playing with it. She then tells the kids to go play on it. They do, and have fun doing so. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the fight continues. Doofenshmirtz punches Perry, making him go flying part-way into the ray of invisibility. Perry’s head becomes invisible. Perry then gives Doofenshmirtz a series of punches, causing Doofenshmirtz to fall over backwards. He gets up and runs at Perry. Perry grabs his arms and flips him over onto his back, causing his legs to go into the ray. Perry jumps at him, causing them both to go through the ray again, making the parts of them that was invisible to become visible. Perry starts running away from Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz jumps over Perry, stopping Perry. Doofenshmirtz picks Perry up, and throws him through the ray. Perry aims the ray at Doofenshmirtz’s top, causing him to be completely visible again. Perry then proceeds to make himself visible again, sticking his head in the ray. Back at Phineas and Ferb’s house, the kids get off the ride. At that moment, Perry jumps off the ray, causing it to aim down at the ride. Mrs. Flynn gets home, and everybody looks around toward the driveway. The ride becomes invisible, just as they turn back towards the ride. Candace asks Phineas what he did, and he answers he doesn’t think he did anything. Candace realizes it must be because her mom comes home that the inventions disappear. She asks her mom to back down the driveway. As soon as the car is moved, the ride becomes visible again. Candace asks her mom to come back up the driveway, and the ride disappears again. She starts moving back and forth. The ride disappearing and reappearing in correspondence to her movements. Her mom decides to park in front of the house instead. Candace thinks she’ll be able to see it from the front, but as soon as her mom looks, it disappears. Phineas discovers that the ride is just invisible. Candace goes to feel it. She then decides to use paint to make its shape visible. She goes to get the paint. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still dueling. He tells Perry that with only the push of a button, he can turn the invisibility ray into a disintegrator. He does so, and the ray shoots at the ride in the backyard, duly destroying all evidence of its existence. Perry then proceeds to aim it at the control panel of the ray, instantly disintegrating it. Back at the house, Candace is running towards the ride, planning to throw the paint all over it. But, since it isn’t there, the paint just lands on the ground. Linda announces that all the kids and Candace, once she cleans up the paint, are welcome to come in for some cupcakes. Ferb tells Candace that the Quantum Theory states that the mere observation of an experiment changes its outcome, and the day ends. Phineas and Perry wake up to the sound of Ferb’s stomach rumbling. Turns out the trendy restaurant that Lawrence and Linda took them to the night before wasn’t very filling. Phineas wonders why trendy restaurants can’t be fun to go to and have great food. This gives him an idea. Down the hall, Candace answers her cell phone. Stacy is calling to tell her that she heard through the grapevine that Jeremy is going to call her and ask her out for a special evening. After they joke back and forth about it, Candace’s call waiting beeps. It’s her mom. She’s a bit disappointed, but Stacy reassures her that he’ll call. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb have already started building their restaurant called Chez Platypus. The name of the restaurant is the reference to Phineas and Ferb’s pet Perry the Platypus. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Gretchen, and a couple of the other Fireside Girls stop by to find out what they’re doing. Phineas invites Isabella to serve as the hostess for their restaurant, the Fireside Girls to bus tables, Baljeet to be their soda jerk, and Buford invites himself to be the doorman/bouncer. He never leaves home without his velvet rope. Phineas reveals the name of the restaurant to be Chez Platypus when Isabella asks him. This causes him to wonder where Perry went. Perry drops into his lair with Major Monogram trying to work out dinner reservations for him and his wife. If he doesn’t find someplace to go, his wife will be very upset. Off-camera, Carl makes a cat sound indicating how ferocious his wife is and gets yelled at for it. Monogram sends Agent P off on his mission. Back in her room, Candace’s phone is ringing again. She can tell by the ring tone that it’s Jeremy since he has a custom ring tone. They keep trying to talk at the same time, but eventually Jeremy asks Candace out for their date. They are both very excited. Candace’s excitement is squashed when she hears power tools from the backyard. Out her window, she warns the boys that their stuff better not mess with her stuff since she has very important stuff going on today. Phineas is unfazed and asks Ferb about the chicken entree and the soup. Downtown at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters, Agent P gets his foot stuck in Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s door. He reinforced the locks but not the doors themselves. He tries to pass this off as how he planned to trap Perry and tells the platypus his evil scheme of the day. He’s tired of all the happy couples mocking him with their love, so he has built a De-love-inator satellite to eliminate the feeling of love throughout the entire Tri-State Area. Holding the remote, he notes that it would be very easy for him to press the button to activate the ray with Perry stuck in the door, but he has a date tonight and wants to stay optimistic. Later that evening, Jeremy arrives at the Flynn-Fletcher house to pick up Candace for their date. He stops at the end of their driveway at the end of a long line of people. He is taking her to the trendiest new restaurant in town, Chez Platypus. Candace, rather than being upset, decides that she’ll use her relationship to the boys to her advantage. She cuts in line and tries to get Buford to let her in. Her name isn’t on the list, and Buford tells her she should have made a reservation yesterday. She points out, quite correctly, that the restaurant didn’t even exist yesterday. Just then Doofenshmirtz and his date arrive and the evil scientist slips Buford some money to let him inside despite not having a reservation. The bribe works and Buford lets the couple inside. Candace is outraged. Inside, Isabella shows Doofenshmirtz and his date to their table. The couple are making small talk and Doofenshmirtz asks the woman about her online dating profile. She said she likes tall men, and Doofenshmirtz is tall, but not as tall as her last boyfriend. He is about to start the De-love-inator when she tells him she can’t resist a man in a lab coat. She also tells him that even though she normally prefers blonds, she likes his wind-blown style. This saves the Tri-State Area once again. Meanwhile, Phineas finds Perry and puts him in his place of honor: a pedestal at one end of the restaurant. Some time passes while the crew serves food to their customers. Candace and Jeremy are still waiting outside and several couples enter ahead of them. This annoys Candace, but she calms down when Jeremy tells her that he doesn’t mind waiting because it’s with her. Heinz is getting along quite well with his date and asks her how she feels about evil. She thinks it’s an odd question, but she shows off her tattoo of the word evil on her right arm. Heinz shows her his nearly identical tattoo on his left arm. She can’t believe they have so much in common. Outside, Candace can’t take the waiting any longer. She calls her mom and tells her that she has to tell Phineas to tell Buford to let her inside. Linda and Lawrence are just finishing dinner and they’re on their way home. Jeremy holds their place in line and Candace goes out front to wait for her parents to show up. Perry has somehow left his pedestal and made his way over to Heinz and tries to grab the remote for the De-love-inator from his lab coat pocket. The evil scientist tells him he’s in love and he doesn’t need it anymore. He just gives it to the secret agent. At another table, a rumor about a new trendy badger restaurant opening causes everyone to leave. The gang goes outside to watch everyone leave. A man shows up and offers to buy Chez Platypus from them, but Phineas just gave it to him since dinner service was over. Around the corner of the house, Perry smashes the remote to the De-love-inator and the satellite falls through the atmosphere. Linda and Lawrence show up in the street out front and Candace tells them that the boys have a restaurant in the yard and they’re not letting her in. She tells them to follow her and put a stop to it. As Candace runs into the backyard, the shell of the restaurant is being lifted out by helicopter. Jeremy takes this opportunity to ask Isabella if they have a table available. Isabella directs him over to one and he helps Candace into her seat. Phineas and Ferb bring the couple their meal, and Baljeet brings them drinks. Buford plays his violin for them. When Linda and Lawrence get to the backyard, Linda asks Candace if she’s sure she wants her to put a stop to this, and Candace, realizing that she and Jeremy are having a good time, angrily shoos her away. She and Jeremy get back to their date. Downtown near the harbor, Heinz is playing a song on his ukulele and sings Happy Evil Love Song with his date, as a montage of all the evil they can accomplish together plays. Heinz tells the woman that he’s never been so happy in his entire life. Just then, the De-love-inator drops onto the dock where they are standing and it fires its ray at Doofenshmirtz’s date. She now feels nothing for him. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Richard O’Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Sheena Easton as Doofenshmirtz’s date * Additional voices: Phil LaMarr, Isabella Murad, Sue Perrotto, Charlie Schlatter, Kari Wahlgren, Ariel Winter